


Hit by Cupid's Motorcycle

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Apple AU, Fluff, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sarcasm, bad boy Yuuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: There are several ways to win a skating competition, but running over the five-time champion is a bit extreme.Victor never wanted to hurt anyone least of all the love of his life, even if he is currently riding towards him at breakneck speed.Based on a Tumblr prompt where Victor meets Yuuri and breaks his motorcycle in the process. Featuring the characters as they are in the ficBad Apple.





	Hit by Cupid's Motorcycle

There are several ways to win a gold medal in a competition. Practice is the generally accepted way. Of course, being good at the thing you’re competing in is a big help. But running over the 5-time champion is considered a bit extreme by most people’s standards.

Or by Yuuri Katsuki’s anyway.

Not that he was aware of the fact that he was about to run over the living legend himself.

The same living legend who was crossing the street with a dreamy smile on his face, lost in some alternate reality where people don’t get run over by bikers going well over the speed limit.

They noticed each other at the same time. A loud noise made Victor turn his head just as Yuuri spotted a person crossing the street.

And then he knew that there was no way he could stop before the crossing. Not without rewriting the laws of physics, anyway.

He didn’t shout “Look out!”. He didn’t apply the brakes. He just decided that he would go around, which turned out to be the wrong choice entirely.

Yuuri’s memories of the next few minutes were like snapshots:

  1. The living legend didn’t stay where he was supposed to and _kept_ _walking_.
  2. There were buildings on both sides of the road
  3. But that didn’t matter because there was a pole right in front of him



And then for several minutes all he was aware of was pain.

“Oh my God, are you okay?”

 _What sort of an idiotic question is that?_ “I’m fine. I crash into poles all the time and I… Damn!”

Would the idiot be smart enough to call an ambulance or did Yuuri have to interrupt his important task of staring up at the sky and swearing and call them himself?

“Oh my God!” the stranger kept repeating.

And then a face swam into view.

Yuuri swore louder. “You’re the person I nearly ran over, aren’t you?”

“M-maybe?”

Victor Nikiforov was staring down at him with a worried look on his face.

“Great. Can you pull me out and… damn! … Look, just pull my helmet off, okay? This isn’t… Just pull it off.”

Victor reached out and pulled it off carefully.

“Ughh!” Yuuri dropped his head back down and closed his eyes.

Victor was panicking. He’d nearly killed someone!

“What do I do?”

“Just… Shut. Up.”

“Oh my God! You’re…” And then, oh miracle of miracles, Victor decided to do something and pulled Yuuri out from under the bike. It took a lot of effort, but he managed it and then propped Yuuri against the bike, sitting down next to him to give him a thorough examination.

“Doctor, help me please,” Yuuri muttered. “Will I die or will I make it?”

“Are you in pain?” Victor asked, not realizing Yuuri was being sarcastic and feeling the panic rise at the thought that he’d suffered brain damage.

“I just hit a pole going at…ugh! pretty damn fast and… ugh!”

“Your leg is bleeding!”

“Well, there goes my chance at World’s.”

Victor froze. “D-do you compete in sports?”

“You’re kidding, right? Five years we compete on the same ice and you don’t even recognize my face?”

“U-um…” Victor floundered and blushed deeply. “I…I don’t really pay attention to the other figure skaters.”

“I can see that.” Yuuri tried to sit up, but ended up dropping back against the bike.

“M-maybe it’s just a cut and you’ll be okay,” Victor stammered out.

“And maybe the Moon is made of cheese,” Yuuri muttered sarcastically.

“I’m going to look.” Victor rolled the pant leg up and then reached out with his hand.

 _Here I am, knocked senseless and the living legend is feeling up my leg_ , Yuuri suddenly thought.

It didn’t hurt much, so maybe it was just a cut after all.

“I’m so sorry,” Victor said. “I would never wish to hurt anyone!”

Yuuri sighed. “I’m the one who was going too fast.”

Victor bit his lip. Here he was, meeting a handsome man for the first time and he nearly killed him!

He rolled up Yuuri’s other pant leg and then insisted Yuuri remove his leather jacket.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, but refrained from comment. He let Victor pull it off him and then remove his shirt.

And then they both became aware of the fact that Yuuri was shirtless while Victor sat in his lap.

“Do you lure everyone in like this? Catch them helpless and make them strip?” Yuuri joked.

Victor blushed. “Y-you don’t have any cuts on your arms or… or chest.”

“And now you’re checking me out…” Yuuri closed his eyes. “Next you’ll be giving me your number and… ughh!”

“Oh my God! Don’t pass out! Please! I don’t… I don’t even know your name…”

Yuuri opened his eyes. “So are you going to call that ambulance, or not?”

“Ah!” Victor reached for his phone, but it was too late: someone else had already called and the ambulance was coming down the street.

“You can summon it with a thought,” Yuuri muttered. “Go figure. The living legend: he can beat you in figure skating, he can almost kill you, he can charm you, and he can summon an ambulance with a single thought.”

People surrounded them. Someone lifted Yuuri onto a stretcher.

“Please…” Victor ran after him. They tried to push him away. “No! I need to make sure he’s okay. Please!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. He couldn’t even come up with a convincing excuse! “Oy! Are you idiots going to let my boyfriend through, or not?”

“B-boyfriend!” Victor repeated in shock. Yuuri waited for a denial. “Yes! He’s my boyfriend! Please! I need to go with him and make sure he’ll be okay!” He grabbed Yuuri’s hands. “Surely you’re not so cruel you’ll separate me from the love of my life?”

 _That was fast_ , Yuuri thought, feeling a little flattered. They’d barely had a conversation and the man was already worried about him. “Kiss me, Victor,” he said.

“Ah! Yes!” Victor leaned over him.

“My name is Yuuri,” Yuuri whispered once their faces were mere inches away, “remember that. If you’re going to pretend to be my boyfriend, you’ll need to know my name to convince them.”

“But I don’t want to pretend!” Victor protested.

 _Then why the hell did you play along?_ Yuuri opened his mouth to say something rude and hurtful, but Victor cut in before he could say anything.

“I want you to really be my boyfriend.”

_Really? Someone you just met?_

But he didn’t get a chance to say anything as Victor leaned in, hesitated for half a second and actually pressed his lips against Yuuri’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep getting prompts for these one-shots on Tumblr and I never know if posting them here is a good idea...  
> (I am still taking prompts based on the Bad Apple universe, if you have one in mind.)


End file.
